1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger assembly that can serve as a replacement trigger assembly for a Remington 700 rifle trigger assembly and for other rifles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Remington 700 rifle is a well regarded firearm. The trigger assembly does generally work well for its intended purposes. Yet, there are some aspects of the trigger assembly that can be improved upon.
The Remington 700 rifle trigger assembly has a trigger that is pivotally housed within a housing. The trigger has a finger element and a head. The head has a top and a bottom, with the finger element being integral with the bottom of the head. A pivot hole is formed through the head near the bottom of the head. In this arrangement, pulling the finger element in a first angular direction causes the top of the head to move in the opposite angular direction about the pivot. A sear connect is at the top of the head. When the head rotates a given amount, the sear contact disengages the sear.
One drawback with this arrangement is that the pivot is approximately ½ way between the top of the head and the bottom of the finger element. In this regard, the force applied in the first direction by the user creates a torque on the trigger about the pivot. The created lever arm is less than optimal, as it is approximately equal to ½ of the trigger length. Having a short lever arm can lead to a decrease in the accuracy of the trigger assembly. Reasons for this include the geometry of pulling a short lever, which includes an undesirable ratio in the amount of vertical swing relative horizontal movement.
A further drawback is that the safety engages only the sear. While a safety engaging a single component can be adequate, it would be more desirable to have a safety engage multiple components in the trigger assembly to provide additional security in guarding against unintentional discharges.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that is adjustable between light and heavy.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that has low internal friction.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that is easily adapted for use as a single stage and a double stage trigger assembly.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that utilizes an increased lever arm for increased precision while maintaining a compact overall size.
There is a need for a trigger assembly with additional safety features.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that can act as a set trigger.
Thus there exists a need for a trigger assembly that solves these and other problems.